The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synjac Pinka’.
‘Synjac Pinka’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small to medium sized flowers with light red-purple ray florets, dark yellow-green foliage, a garden Chrysanthemum with uniform ball-shaped plant habit and a natural flowering season of about mid-September.
‘Synjac Pinka’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Yojacqueline’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,927 and was discovered in an outdoor controlled breeding trial and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of the parent cultivar in Alva, Fla. in November 2006. The parent cultivar ‘Yojacqueline’ has two-toned pink ray florets with a faster natural flowering season response.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synjac Pinka’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.